


Don't Escape Me, Darling

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Eddie being Eddie, M/M, Stalking, Unwarranted touching, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: An inspired fight/tension meeting from the FABULOUS works of a-happy-jake on tumblr!! Please, please go check it out, they have a comic on it and everything and I just- AaaAAAAA....After a tussle between the Haddonfield ghoul and the Groomsman of Mount Massive Asylum, the groom had proven to be the stronger one and nailed the younger boy to the floor with a weaponized metal pipe. The conversation that is at hand is temporary but it is enough to solidify who the groomsman is.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Jake Park, Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Don't Escape Me, Darling

Chills slithered down his spine as cold fingers cupped his chin. They were tender, gentle yet calloused. They did not fit the strangely off-putting smile that adorned the face of a man who had been stalking him almost religiously and had even driven a pipe through Michael.

Poor Michael. Though that man could withstand so much pain, he had a blunt object piercing through his body, pinning him to the forest floor after a brutal tango with the madman. He could hear the whispering gasps from behind the latex mask, signifying that Michael was, sure as hell, in pain. He was in pain because of this- this-

Jake pulled a hand up and swiped away the fingers from soft skin at his jawline. "Stop touching me," he hissed, tone low and voice quiet. 

That estranged smile turned into a frown that made a horrible knot tie itself within Jake's stomach. 

"Darling," came a voice that tried to sing its own melody of good, "please listen to me." There was a waver in the tone, as though composure was as thin as fresh ice. "We _need_ to get you away from these woods." Eddie gestured around the dense woodlands, where shadows clawed out in from every direction. Only the moonlight drove them away. "My sweet darling, you must be so frightened to act out like this."

A hand pressed against his chest as he sighed in woe but Jake felt none of it. All he cared about was getting to the serial killer that was trying to slide himself up off the pipe. 

He had to do something.

Jake folded his arms, fingers clenching hard against his palms as he spoke. "Maybe I am," he murmured, catching the man's gaze. "In a place like this, wouldn't you be scared, too? Doesn't the dark scare you?" A both honest question and a question that would get the other talking, _surely._

"Why, darling," he coo'd. Jake tried to not flinch. "I am more scared for you and your well being! Things could hurt you out here, wild beasts can _touch you_ with their filthy little fingers!" He sucked in a tight breathe through clenched teeth and his gaze was back on the struggling Michael. Jake cursed under his breath but held it back with an inhale as Eddie seemed barely perturbed that the other was slowly getting up off of the embedded weapon. 

Eddie turned back towards Jake and took two steps towards him. The survivor immediately fell back by another two. Eddie didn't seem to think twice on it.

"Darling, don't test my patience now. I love you very much but your stubbornness is getting to be quite the handful."

It was a warning. It was like watching a grenade roll through a mercenary's hands before they were inches from pulling out the pin. Jake was caught with a man that wasn't going to let him go and had mistaken the dark circles beneath his eyes, his partial stubble and tousled hair for another person. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but he was beginning to feel his mouth drying out the longer this man played with words on his lips like petals from a rose.

Michael had come away from the pipe and the ground halfway, leaving a stained streak in his wake. 

Jake needed another distraction. "I'm... not trying to test your patience." Steady as she goes... "I'm just trying to make sure I don't get hurt." Entirely true at this point.

There was a flicker of light that passed through the eyes of the man and Jake almost shivered. In comparison to the darkness of Michael's mask, never before had he seen such a _glimmer_ overcome another's own irises like a flashlight had swung over them. 

"Oh, sweet little one," he whispered, collecting Jake's dirtied, gloved hands in his own. Briefly, he brought up his hands and kissed the tiny gap between his hands. It was an affectionate yet estranged gesture. The affection was there but there was something missing. Jake wondered if it was sanity as Eddie's expression grew soft. "I would never hurt you. I would just like to clean you up," the hands moved to his face, "keep you away from the other **whores** that want to make you so, so dirty."

A gentle thumb graced over his lower lip and then up towards his cheekbone. Another gentle expression, devoid of meaningful inclinations. "I will be the one to clean you up. The dress is all done, darling!" He let go of his hand to express his joy, swinging an arm outwards in glee. "It may need a few stitches to accommodate your thinning bodice." 

The hand on his cheek dipped down and knuckles trailed over Jake's throat. Eddie didn't look away from his eyes for one moment and Jake, for a moment, was afraid that his throat would be slit as soon as he even remotely looked away.

Silver appeared from the darkness behind Eddie and, only then, did the woodsman look up. With his heart fluttering in his chest, Michael proved himself to be the ever silent killer as the wielded pipe came down over the back of Eddie's head and the man dropped like a sack of potatoes. However, he was very much conscious as he gasped through clenched teeth and sputtered, fists tightening so hard that Jake could hear the material on his hands making just enough noise to send another round of chills down his back.

Michael didn't hesitate to grab Jake's hand, lacing their fingers before moving quickly through the woods.

"Damn you."

This time he felt a cold sweat on his neck.

"Damn **you.** You fucking **WHORE!** " They had to go now. "After all I've done for you! After everything I've given to you, you're just going to open your legs to him like the little slut you are! I'll find you, goddamnit. I'll find you and I'll **kill you!"**

Eddie's screams of fury did not go unnoticed as the Entity soaked it in. 

She craved more and She knew how to access it now as Jake and Michael fled the area. 


End file.
